Grace Newman
by OnceUponANaley
Summary: Piper is infatuated by Alex's new look...That sucked but check it out. This is a soon to be two shot Vauseman story filled with smut.


**Hey pretty people, I hope everyone has been having a great year thus far.**

**I wrote this a few weeks ago and like I normally do, I went back and made some changes. I must admit that I am not 100% confident in how it turned out because I had so many ideas. I rushed this story because I was so excited about it today and felt like I had to share it tonight. With that being said I think I will make it a two shot and add another chapter in the near future.**

**I hope you enjoy it! (read the AN at the end)**

Piper and Lorna walked into the casual restaurant on a Friday night looking for their girlfriends. Apparently Alex and Nicky had some sort of bet going on and whoever lost had to pay the bill on a date night for the four of them. Tonight the loser had to cash out so they were instructed to meet their mates at one of their favorite restaurants. As they scanned the crowded room both women found it odd that they couldn't find them. Normally they would of heard Alex's loud laugh or seen Nicky's hair but it was a busy night.

"Oh. My. Gawd" Lorna said in shock and began to walk quickly

"What?" Piper asked as her eyes followed Lorna who practically took off running. Three seconds later her eyes instantly became hooked when she noticed the vixen that was across the room. She sat with her shoulders slightly hunched and head down, which was odd for the normally confident woman. When Alex felt a pair of eyes on her she looked up to see her girlfriend fixated on her.

Piper, who had stop walking to gawk, finally found the courage to proceed toward the group when a fellow patron bumped into her. When she made it to Alex not a word was spoken as she stared at her face. She used her hands to touch the ends of Alex's now newly cut and recently dyed hair. Between that morning and this moment Alex went from brunette bombshell to a sultry redhead.

As if the color change wasn't enough, her previously shoulder blade length hair was now stylishly cut and stopped just above her shoulders. Piper continued to stare in wonder at Alex and still hadn't spoken a word.

"How did this happen?" she finally asked with her wide bambi eyes

Alex lowered her head, her self esteem withering away "Do you hate it?"

Piper smiled as her eyes danced

"Alex, you look sssooo fucking hot."

Alex looked up at her "Yeah?" she asked in a whisper nervously adjusting her glasses

Piper lost it when Alex's long fingers lined the frame of her glasses. Whenever the older woman was feeling vulnerable she unnecessarily adjusts her glasses. It gave Piper a peek into her softer side. Not to mention the move made Alex even sexier.

Piper grabbed her face, placing each hand on a cheek and kissed her hard on the lips. She snaked her fingers from her pale skin and into her hair.

All of Alex's insecurities vanished in this kiss. The couple was never one for excessive PDA in public, but this kiss broke all of those rules. Piper gripped Alex's hair and tugged lightly, causing Alex to whimper in her mouth and pull Pipers body closer to hers.

"Hey enough of that already" Nicky said slightly disgusted

"Oh leave them alone," Lorna said throwing her hand a Nicky

"No, they have an apartment for activity like this. Blondie is practically humping Vause's leg"

"You're just jealous because nobody is humping your leg" Lorna said with a smirk

"I'll be sure to use that against you in about 4 hours"

Lorna rolled her eyes knowing that Nicky liked to talk a big game but she wasn't going to put up a fight when they got home later.

Alex finally broke the kiss needing to breath. Piper's eyes were still closed as she tried to level her own breathing.

"Pipes..." was all Alex said. She knew Pipers mind was a big cloud at the moment and she needed her to come back down.

"Can we leave? Do you want to leave? We should leave" Piper said with only one thing on her mind.

Alex chuckled lowly "No we can't leave, you guys just got here."

Piper looked over and received a wave from Nicky. She was so wrapped up in Alex that she forgot about her friends. Piper blushed; embarrassed that she let herself get so caught up.

"Alex, I just love your hair. Its like you shoulda been born with that color" Lorna said with almost the same amount of twinkle Piper had in her eyes. It seemed that Piper wasn't the only one that thought Alex looked hot.

Piper bit her lip as she smiled and nodded agreeing with her friend. "What made you decide to do this?" Piper asked Alex

"I didn't." Alex said darkly throwing a look at Nicky

Piper looked at her confused

"You see your prideful girlfriend here thought she could, how did you put it Vause? Oh yeah, wipe the floor with my ass in a game of poker. Obviously that didn't happen"

"Al you never lose at poker" Piper said shocked

"I know! That's only reason I agreed to such a stupid bet."

"Well the stupid bet is going to get you laid tonight." Nicky said taking a swig of her beer.

"That was going to happen anyway," Alex said confidently making Piper blush

"Come on, lets get you a drink" Alex said standing up "What would you like Lorna?"

"Whatever Piper is having is fine. Thanks Alex"

Alex winked at her, letting her know she got it and Lorna melted in her seat. She made an audible oohh sound that took them all by surprise.

"Lorna what the hell?" Nicky said astonished

She leaned back in shock and her mouth was agape "I don't know what happened" she said as her hands went to cover her face

Alex made a pointed look at Nicky and laughed before taking Pipers hand and leading her to the bar. Piper stood in front of her leaning on the bar and Alex was flush behind her. After Piper ordered two tequila sunrises she turned around to face Alex; who's hands have been playing with her hip.

"Are you trying to make me explode in here?

Alex smirked and lifted her eyebrow at Piper amused.

"Don't, don't do that, that's not fair." She said raising her finger

"Don't do what?" Alex laughed honestly confused

"The sexy eyebrow thing and stop touching your glasses and don't touch me" Piper said pushing Alex's hands off of her hips

Sarcastically she responded, "Do you want me to stop breathing too?" After a second Alex features softened and she looked at Piper genuinely "I didn't think you would like it."

Piper had a very serious face "Oh, I don't." she paused "I absolutely love it. What made you cut it too? That wasn't part of the bet."

"The lady that did it said it would look good"

"Remind me to thank her"

Piper chuckled and Alex placed her hands back on her hip. "What?"

"You look like a sexy…..badass…." Piper couldn't think of what she was trying to say so she went with "detective"

"Detective?" Alex chuckled

"Yeah detective, detective Grace Newman "

Now Alex was really laughing "Grace Newman? That's the sexiest name you could come up with?" Alex asked with a tilted head

Piper defended the new identity she has come up with for her girlfriend "That's a nice name, besides, you know I'm not good on my feet"

"Yeah, you're better on your back" Alex said before reaching around Piper and grabbing the drinks the bartender just placed down and walking back to their friends.

Once they got back to the table, their appetizers had arrived and they began to eat. They enjoyed conversation about recent situations that were happening in their lives and current events. Of course with Nichols and Alex a great deal of teasing was also taking place.

Every once in a while, Alex would rub Piper thigh under the table or grab her hand for a few moments. Although this was nothing new, she felt the effects of her small touches more than ever.

"I cant stop looking at you" Piper said in awe

"Well stop. You're freaking me out," Alex said before returning to the conversation.

After another thirty minutes, they decided it was time to go. Alex covered the bill as promised, they said their goodbyes and headed home.

Once they got home, Piper ran off to the bathroom since she insisted on holding it so they could get home sooner. After she relieved herself and freshened up she decided to leave her jeans on the floor seeing as she wouldn't need them. She then excitedly opened the bathroom door to find her room was empty. She went out to the living room and Alex was nowhere to be found. Then there was a knock at the door. Piper looked through the peephole and saw that it was Alex.

Piper opened the door to find her long legged, voluptuous girlfriend standing before her in business pants and a button up shirt with one too many buttons left opened. Her pale skin complemented her hair and attire so well.

Alex was looking directly at Piper with a raised eyebrow and a serious face.

"Ms. Chapman?" Alex asked as she extended her arm to shake Pipers. "Detective Grace Newman"

Piper's body suddenly folded at a 45-degree angle "Aaaahhh" Piper pepped out and her knees buckled inward as she held on to the doorframe. That was the sexiest thing that had ever happened to her in her life. Her eyes closed and she slowly opened them again and tried to excuse herself.

Alex tried hard not to break her character. She had never seen Piper physically express her arousal in such a manner without any physical provoking.

"Ms. Chapman, are you alright?"

Piper whispered "One second" awkwardly trying to turn around to go back to the bathroom without doing too much moving.

Alex was amused now "I don't really have much time. There was a robbery across the street and I just need to know if you noticed any suspicious activity last night. Approximately between the hours of 11:30pm and 1am"

Piper slowly collected herself and finally stood up right.

"Ugh, suspicious activity? No detective I haven't"

"Ok, do you mind if I ask what you were doing at the time Ms. Chapman?"

"It's Piper," she said with a little more confidence. She was able to compose herself and was now ready to play along. "and I'm not sure if it's appropriate to discuss what I was doing at that time last night"

"Everything is confidential, Piper" she added her name huskily

Piper cleared her throat "Well detective, I was pleasuring myself last night"

Alex smirked at Piper who, was doing a great job of remaining in character and didn't blush, as she normally would. "Oh I see. Well this could of happened between 11:30 and 1 so at anytime around your, pleasuring, did you hear a disturbance"

Piper laughed and covered her face in the most adorable manner "Oh Detective Newman, this went on well past 1am"

Now it was Alex who found herself becoming hot and bothered. She licked her lips and checked out the blonde from head to toe.

"You know Piper, a pretty lady like you shouldn't being answering the door in her panties. Especially when there has been recent criminal activity happening in the area. "

Piper began to rub her hands over her thighs and make her way up her body "You're right it isn't safe. I just wasn't expecting anyone and well, it is that time of the night where I like to" Piper paused and played with her breast "pleasure myself"

Alex's mouth hung open as she watched Piper play wit herself in the doorway. She noticed her girlfriend's fixated glare and decided to get things going.

"How rude of me, I didn't even invite you in"

Alex was broken from her trance "It's ok, I need to get going. Lots of neighbors to interview" she began to turn as Piper grabbed her hand

"Please detective, I insist." She made it a point to obviously stare at Alex's ample cleavage before she moved her eyes to her lips "You look a little thirsty"

With that Alex stepped in and sat down while Piper got her a glass of water. After she handed her the glass she sat opposite of her on the couch.

"You should really keep your blinds closed at night. There are a lot of sick people out here."

"You're right" Piper said as she got up to close the blinds and she could feel Alex starring at her ass. When she turned back around she asked "Were you checking me out detective?"

Alex smirked "Was that not your intent?"

Piper slowly walked back to her and Alex stood up from her spot on the couch. Piper didn't stop until they were a foot apart. They stared at each other for a moment before Alex hooked her finger in Pipers panties and pulled her towards her. She used her other hand to caress the blonde upper chest.

"You are a very bad girl Ms. Chapman. Answering your door in panties, masturbating all hours of the night and inviting me in knowing that I want to fuck you senseless" Alex pulled her head back by her hair and ran her nose along her neck "I should take you downtown and have my way with you"

Piper felt the moisture in her panties double as Alex spoke. She reached up and began to unbutton Alex's shirt. "Yeah, you think I'm a bad girl?" Piper asked after she finished the last button and began to peel Alex's shirt off of her. "Punish me then" Piper challenged, as she looked Alex dead in the eyes.

Alex smirked before ripping off Pipers tank top and attacking her breast. Alex nibbled on her nipple causing just the right amount of pain to rip through her body.

Pipers hands mad their way to Alex's pants and she tugged at them before they came loose falling to the ground. Alex stepped out of them while keeping her mouth on Pipers chest.

Piper pushed Alex off of her so she could get a full view of the sexy woman she was currently addressing as Detective Newman. She was wearing black boy shorts and a push up bra. Her ass always looked amazing in boy shorts and her fully developed chest was over spilling begging Piper to touch them.

Just as Piper reached out to massage her girlfriend's full breast, Alex slapped her. Piper withdrew her hand and Alex slowly got on her knees. She looked up at Piper who moved her hands to her red hair and slowly pulled down her panties. They were soaked and Alex tisked as she examined them.

"Oh Piper, you're so wet." She said as she caressed her thighs nipping random spots here and there. "I bet you taste amazing"

"Why don't you try it?"

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

Piper moaned "Very much. I've always had a thing for cops"

"Get on the couch" Alex said and instructed her to get on her knees at the end of the couch. Alex slide between her legs and lowered Piper so her face was just under her center. "Hold on to the back of the couch Ms. Chapman. It's time that I search you"

Piper had never been more ready for Alex than she was at this moment. She looked down and saw the sexiest woman in the world between her legs ready to send her into overdrive and her arousal heightened even more.

Alex wasted no time. She began to eat Pipers pussy as if it were her fist meal in days. Her tongue pleased every inch of her dripping cunt, going in and out of her professionally. Soon enough she moved to her clit. Alex held a firm grip on Pipers thighs and she felt the blonde begin to ride her face.

"Oh shit, Grace!" Piper screamed enjoying Alex's savage like behavior. Her legs began to shake and her walls tighten. "Oh fuck"

Alex smirked and continued for a few more seconds before stopping.

"No, why? Don't stop" Piper heaved out of breath

Alex chuckled and moved from between her legs. She sat on the couch and told Piper to "Come here"

Piper did as told and Alex positioned her so the blonde was straddling her. Piper's juices were dripping on Alex as they kissed passionately. Piper soon began to grind her hips on Alex her moisture painting her leg. The redhead laughed into their kiss.

"Alright, Ms. Chapman, I get it" she took her hand and wrapped it around Pipers neck before moving it down her body and stopping at her stomach. She pushed her backwards and Piper looked at her oddly. "Trust me, I'm a detective" Piper leaned all the way back so her head was on the floor and her legs now rapped around Alex's waist.

Without wasting anytime Alex dove two fingers into her wet pussy that was looking up at her. Piper gasped and cursed, "Oh fuck me"

"Yeah? You want me to fuck you?" Alex began to move her fingers in and out of her girlfriend with skill

"Do you like that? You like not having to make yourself come for a change?" Piper was focusing on holding this new position while experiencing the pleasure "Answer me"

"Yes, I fucking love it"

Alex continued to drive in and out of her "You wanted to fuck me didn't you? You saw me through the peephole and didn't bother to put on any pants. Then you invited me in so I could stare at your hot ass didn't you? You're such a bad girl." Alex began to use her other hand to circle her clit

"I'm, I'm shit, a bad girl"

"Say I'm a bad girl that loves to be fucked"

Piper could barely comprehend what was going on. She was hanging upside down off of her couch, being fucked by her girlfriend under and alias and it was overwhelming. Between Alex's fingers and the blood rushing to her head she felt a totally different type of delight take over her.

"I love it"

"You love what?"

Piper's face scrunched and Alex could feel her legs loosening around her.

"I loved to be fucked"

Alex stopped playing with her clit and used that hand to hold her in place.

"Now scream my name as you come"

Alex curled her fingers as Piper came "Grace! Oh God, I love you Grace Newman"

Alex kept her fingers in Piper as she lowered her to the ground and hovered over her. She placed kisses on her chest and helped her come down from her orgasm.

Once Piper, came back to reality and Alex removed herself the blonde began to laugh. She reached up and kissed Alex. "You're incredible," she said as she was still laughing. The orgasm was so amazing that she felt high. "I like Grace a lot" Piper confessed looking at Alex

"Really because I thought you loved her" Alex said teasing Piper and ending their session with a passionate kiss as she ran her hands lovingly along her body.

**AN: **

**The ending is a little botched, but like I said I was super amped to get this out. **

**While I have your attention I just have to get this off my chest. I already do not like this Stella girl. I heard she would be on the show a few months ago and now that it is confirmed I do not like it one bit. Alex and Piper finally have a chance to reconcile things (after Alex bites her head off for getting her sent back to prison) and here comes this sexy tattooed lady to fuck everything up. Oh well, i guess thats all a part of the magic. Maybe I will change my mind about her once I get to see what she's all about. **

**Anyway PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I already have in mind what I want to do for the next chapter but suggestions are welcomed. I need roleplaying ideas, so please review with a suggestion if you have one. Peace. **


End file.
